Lord Gendry Baratheon
Gendry Baratheon was born in Flea Bottom to Robert Baratheon and an unknown woman in 282 AC. He grew up on the streets of King's Landing as Gendry without knowing his true parentage. He was legitimized and granted Storm's End by Daenerys Targaryen in 305 AC. He was married to Alena Buckler and had four children, Martyn, Davos, Robert and Arya. He died in the Battle of the Rainwood in 325 AC. Life Early Life Gendry was born a bastard with uncertain parentage in 282 AC. Unknown to him, he was the bastard son of King Robert Baratheon. He grew up on the streets of King's Landing, surviving on bowls of brown and begging. Due to this, he never learned how read nor write. Eventually, an unknown lord payed for Gendry to became a blacksmiths apprentice. He became the apprentice of Tobho Mott, and learned many of his secrets. War Of The Five Kings In 298 AC Gendry was visited by the hand of the king, Eddard Stark, who would soon be executed for treason by Joffrey Baratheon. Soon thereafter, Gendry was handed over to Night's Watch by his master. He left King's Landing with the black brother Yoren and some other recruits. He therefore survived the purge of Robert's bastards. Near Harrenhal, Gendry's group was attacked by Ser Amory Lorch and his men. Yoren was killed and Gendry and a few other was imprisoned. One of those imprisoned, was the disguised Arya Stark. They were taken to Harrenhal. Gendry eventually escaped Harrenhal together with Arya and fell in with the brotherhood without banners. Arya wanted to keep going north, but Gendry decided to stay with the brotherhood instead. But before he could, he was sold of to the red woman, Melisandre. Gendry was taken to Dragonstone by Melisandre who revealed to him that he was in fact King Robert's bastard and that he would be valuable in the wars to come. At Dragonstone, he met his uncle, Stannis Baratheon, who confirmed as Robert's bastard. Melisandre had planned to sacrifice Gendry to the lord of light to gain his favour as he had kings blood in him, but he was rescued by Ser Davos Seaworth. He returned to King's Landing, where he disguised himself as a blacksmith. The War For Dawn In 304 AC Gendry was approached by Ser Davos again, who wished for Gendry to come with him and serve Jon Snow, the newly crowned king in the North. Gendry accepted and came with him to Dragonstone. Gendry followed Jon north beyond the wall in his expiditionto capture a wight. Gendry was present for the Battle of Winterfell, where he witnessed the destruction of the White walkers at the hands of his former friend Arya Stark. After the battle, Gendry was legitimized and granted Storm's End by Daenerys Targaryen. He was present for the great council of 305 AC, where he supported naming Brandon Stark as king. Fiercely loyal to Daenerys, Gendry wanted the execution of Jon Snow, but was pleased when he instead was banished to the Night's Watch. He soon thereafter married Lady Alena Buckler and had his first son, Martyn Baratheon. Recent History Gendry struggled heavily in his early years as lord as he had no experience of ruling, nor could he read or write. But with the aid of his clever wife and wise counsel of his friend Davos Seaworth, Gendry eventually settled in his role as lord of the Stormlands. In 324 AC Lord Donnal Swann of Stonehelm, Gendry's most powerful vassal declared that Gendry had too weak a claim to rule the Stormlands, naming him a glorified bastard. When Gendry refused to step down as lord, Lord Donnal and his allies declared war on him. What followed was one year of smaller skirmishes in the southern and western Stormlands. Lord Gendry personaly led many of the smaller armies. While leading a two-thousand men strong host south not far from Crow's Nest, the seat of House Morrigen, Gendry was ambushed by the rebells in a surprise attack. Gendry was cornered, and slain with his warhammer in hand. His eldest son, Martyn followed him as lord of Storm's End and would eventually crush the rebells. Gendry was buried next to his father's ashes at Storm's End.